For A While
by misssandburg
Summary: Rebekah and Stefan first met in the 1920s. The fell in love and had the time of their lives before it all had to end. Stefan became friends with the two originals and fell in love with one, at least for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to read a fan fiction about what happened between Rebekah and Stefan during the twenties and since I couldn't find a story that wasn't longer than one night, I decided to write my own. Please Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Klaus POV

The last thing Klaus wanted to do right now was find Rebekah. She knew not to go out by herself. The brother and sister went out every night for the past month. Klaus just wanted one night to stay in and be quiet. Just one night.

_At least I now where she is_, He thought he opened the door snapping the lock. He walked into Rebekah's current favorite speakeasy.

Klaus saw his baby sister dancing with the man that was eyeing her last night. He wished that she would not put too much faith in this guy. Klaus preferred him to be a one night thing, but of course he doesn't want his sister to become a strumpet.

Klaus headed over to the bar and before he even had a chance to place his order, the bar tender asked, "Do you want the usual, sir?"

Klaus reached over the counter and grabbed the man by his neck, "What is your name, and how do you know me?"

"I I'm Jacob," He choked out. "I j-just thought you w-would want the same thing as l-last night."

Klaus compelled the man to forget him. He released his neck and walked away from the bar. He grabbed Rebekah's arm and dragged her away from the man she danced with.

"Nik, stop. I want to stay," Rebekah pleaded.

"No we must leave now," I said.

She froze. "He, he isn't here is he, Nik?"

"Not yet, but I think we should leave just to be sure." She followed him out the door without a glance back and down the street to their apartment. They stayed quiet the entire walk. The pair has been with each other for so long Klaus can read her emotions. He really hoped that her sadness was not because of that stupid man back at the speakeasy.

"Nik," She said as he put the key into the door of the apartment. "We don't leave yet. Do we? I like Chicago."

_So, that is what she is upset about_, he thought. The more Klaus thought about it, the more he realized he did not want to leave yet either. A big city is hard to be found in. They have been here for a month; a change in towns was what they really needed, but maybe just a change in outings. Klaus thought that maybe just a change in speakeasies and a change in shops for Rebekah.

"Nik," Rebekah said which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I think we can stay for a while." He unlocked the door and walked straight into his room.

* * *

**Rebekah POV: the next afternoon.**

Everything was so much simpler centuries ago. Rebekah had one dress, sometimes two; it was acceptable to go around the village barefoot. She knew who everyone was and what everyone was.

She had a schedule. Every full moon, her and her family would go down into the caves with the others and wait. It was when they were a true family. Everyone would protect each other in the cave because at the time they knew the true danger was outside.

When the family was not in the caves, Mikael would be harsh. It seemed as though he did not know the true meaning of family. A family loved each other. Mikael hunted them down for a mistake they did not commit. Nik is Rebekah's true family. Always and forever.

"Nik, I need another dress," she said as she looked through her small closet.

"Then go out and get one" He said not looking up from his painting. For some reason Nik decided to get a small apartment in the city. They each have their own room, but she told Nik that he needed another room to be his art studio. He insisted that he did not. She disagreed and now his paintings lined the walls and littered the floor.

Nik got too absorbed in his work. Sometimes she heard him get up in the middle of the night and paint 'til dawn. Rebekah supposed he technically did not need sleep; however, she could sleep to noon every day if Nik let her.

She grabbed her jacket and left the apartment headed down the street. There was a new boutique a few streets away that she wanted to try. She heard a rumor that the dresses were very expensive and that was just her taste. To Nik and Rebekah money meant nothing, but Klaus insisted on being rich. It was not a problem for her since she spent almost all of what he made. And if for some reason the store owner would not take credit from her, then there were others means for Rebekah to leave the store happily.

Darling Miss Sylvia helped Rebekah pick out a sparkling silver dress with a low open back. Unfortunately the small alterations on the dress wouldn't be ready until tomorrow no matter how much she wanted to convince the dress maker. Rebekah supposed that her black dress would have to do for tonight.

As she headed back to the apartment, Rebekah thought about a drink, but declined knowing she would have her pick tonight.

"Rebekah," Nik said as she walked through the door. "We are not going to Sixties tonight. Rose, here, told me about a great little place called Gloria's."

"But Nik," she said not caring about the girl who sat on the couch. "I like Sixties."

"You'll like Gloria's. We can't make patterns and routines. If we continue to go to the same speakeasies you know what will happen."

"Yes but Nik-"

"No Rebekah. We can always stay in if you would like," He said as he interrupted his sister. "Now go get changed for tonight. Rose was just leaving."  
The girl got up and let herself out as Nik grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

Rebekah went to her room upset. She looked at the small clock and saw that she has just enough time to get a quick drink before she had to change.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the speakeasy, Rebekah saw the band front and center with the spot light on them. They were playing a fast pace jazz tune. Couples were out on the floor dancing.

"I need a drink," Nik said.

Sometimes Rebekah felt that his old age was getting to him; loud noises were starting to hurt his head.

"Let's get one of those private tables over there," She said over the noise of the band.

They walked closer to the wall where the private tables and booths were. The tables were all occupied, so they sat down with a man and a woman who were alone.

"Hey, this is our table! We paid good money for it," the man said.

"You will let us join you at this table," Nik said as the man's eyes dilated.

"Please, join us," the man responded.

"What is this?" Rebekah asked as she grabbed the woman's drink. She begins to protest but Nik told her to stop whimpering and answer the question. Rebekah took a sip before the woman had a chance to answer. "No thank you," Rebekah said as she put the glass back on the table and pushed it away from her. She called over a waiter and asked for something else.

"Should you be drinking alcohol? I am a doctor and I believe that it is not healthy for people of a young age," The man next to Rebekah said.

"Should any of us really be drinking?"

The man tried to tell her how drinking was bad for health and that's why he believes that alcohol is illegal. But according to him, he has already had too much in his life so why should he stop drinking it now?

"Shut up!" Rebekah said. "First off it is rude that you think I am so young. And second I don't care that you are a doctor."

Klaus laughed from the other side of the booth. "Dear sister, if only they knew your real age."

"Be quiet Nik."

She looked out on the dance floor and saw all the young people. This was only a night for them. Not for her. They would move on and start a family. Not her. They are normal. They are human.

Two couples from the booth next to them got up to dance. They looked happy.

The man next to Rebekah tried to talk to her again. Rebekah thought she compelled him to stop. She ignored him; her eyes were on the entrance.

A man with light brown hair and crisp green eyes walked in. He walked as if he owned the place. He grabbed a drink from a passing waiter.

_It better not have been my drink_, Rebekah thought.

He winked at some girls as they passed by.

Rebekah imagined his eyes winking at her. His eyes-.

"Rebekah," Nik said snapping her out of a trance.

"What Nik?"

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want to come?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Alright, stay here. Do not leave without me." He stood and walked towards the girls that the handsome man winked at. Rebekah wished that men looked at her like that.

Rebekah's eyes went back towards that man. He was at the bar watching the band.

The lady at the table asked Rebekah if she would like another drink. Apparently her drink arrived and was consumed all without her knowledge.

Rebekah thought about drinking her, but decided against it. This couple is annoyed her. She wanted them away from her. All they seemed to do was chatter.

"Leave this place. Take your wife somewhere else," Rebekah said to the man. They left, So Rebekah sat alone. She leaned back and drank the almost empty remains of the table.

Rebekah got up and went to the bar for another drink. _Maybe I will meet the handsome man_, Rebekah thought. He was nowhere in sight when she reached the bar. She leaned against the high counter and watched the dance floor. There he was. His arms were around some skinny brunette. The band finished there song and Rebekah politely applauded like everyone else.

She saw the lead singer get off the stage. The singer walked over to the man Rebekah watched all night. The singer politely pushed the brunette out of her way. He grabbed the singer's hand and kissed it. He put the other hand on his shoulder and they began to gently sway to the music.

The bartender handed Rebekah a drink. She downed it as she saw her make him laugh. _They are only friends_, Rebekah thought. She was not sure, but to her that is all they can be. Klaus would say that Rebekah was jealous, and Rebekah knew she was since she never even spoke to the man.

He laughed again. _I should remove myself from the situation before it gets worse_, Rebekah thought. She knew Nik would not like it if there was a dead body.

Rebekah could see her brother from the corner of her eye. He came out of the shadows with a red headed girl.

Rebekah grabbed Klaus's arm and told him that they were leaving.

* * *

I know I know. Rebekah and Stefan will meet soon. Be patient! This will be a longer story, I'm just not sure how long yet.

And I know this chapter was kind of short and it mainly was a filler but it will be getting better!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but then I saw I was going to be really busy, so I thought why not post it early!**

**There are some quotes in her from season 3 episode 3. I don't own any of the characters or the quotes form the show (you'll know which ones! ;) ).**

Rebekah woke to the sound of something crash against her wall. She rushed out to the center room, not caring about her dressing robe; she was prepared to attack.

She saw Klaus painting over in the corner of the living space. She looked at the wall and saw blood red paint splattered with a paint cup on the ground. He was in a mood. Rebekah did not want to get him even more upset, so she walked back into her room to get changed for the day. She fixed her hair in the small vanity before she headed to the small kitchen for some tea.

"Good Morning, Nik," She said. He didn't answer. He walked into his room which was opposite of Rebekah's, and closed the door. Rebekah looked at his painting while he was gone. It was dark. There was a tree in the center; it was all black and had a dark red liquid oozing out, which Rebekah assumed was blood. It was very good, but to Rebekah all of his paintings were. She wondered if he would put it in one of their homes.

As Nik's door opened Rebekah rushed back to her chair. She knew he wouldn't be upset for her looking at his work, but she felt that it was private because he put his mind and soul into his work. It was his escape from reality.

"Would you like to go back to Gloria's tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, perhaps a little too quickly. Rebekah though maybe that handsome man would be there again.

"Are you sure? Last night it seemed that you did not have fun. I didn't see you drinking or dancing."

"I had drinks."

"You know what I mean."

"I would like to go back. I have a new dress to wear." Rebekah looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning, too early for her to pick up her new dress from the tailor.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" she asked.

"It is not early. Besides, you were the one that got out of bed."

"I'm going out."

"Rebekah," He looked concerned. "You remember where to go if there is any trouble?"

* * *

He wasn't there. Rebekah waited for two hours, danced with three men and had four glasses of champagne.

Rebekah went to the table where Nik was with some dark blonde girl.

"He's not here?" Nik asked.

"I do not know who you are referring," she said

"The man you were watching all last night. Is he not here? And you wore your new dress for him and everything."

This was a time where Rebekah wished she had a sister. Someone who would understand her pain. Her brother believed he was all mighty because he was a man. Women would get their day. Then Rebekah would show her brothers that love was a weakness but for all the right reasons.

Rebekah sipped her glass as Nik took the girl out on the dance floor. She liked Gloria's. It was a nice atmosphere with just enough shadows. The band was loud when it needed to be, and they always played great Jazz.

Rebekah remembered when Jazz was first being found. The Mikealson's were building New Orleans; they were creating their own city. They were together there for a long time as a whole family. Rebeakh and her brothers helped the locals discover Jazz. They liked that they could put soul into their music. The ones who could not play loved dancing. It was a fun time and Rebekah was said when she had to let it go.

Nik's return brought Rebekah out of her thoughts, "Are you ready to leave?"

"I suppose," She said.

For some reason when the door opened it caught Rebekah's attention. She was not sure why at that moment since it had been opening and closing all night, letting people in and out. She looked at the door and saw him. Her Handsome stranger. He strode in.

"It's Stefan Salvatore!" A girl said to her friend as they passed Rebekah's table. They were both looking at Rebekah's handsome man.

Rebekah also heard the women at the next table over gasp as he looked in their direction from across the room.

"He definitely is a ladies' man," Nik commented.

Rebekah stood up and walked towards this Mr. Stefan Salvatore.

He leaned against the rail while taking in the buzz of the room.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies" the singer said from the stage. "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Save me dance Gloria," He said as he walked down the stairs.

He was about to take a glass from a passing waiter but Rebekah stole it first.

"Please help yourself," he said to her.

"Oh I always do," she said as she turned to face him.

It hit her hard. She wasn't expecting it. Rebekah smelled blood. She was able to keep her emotions in control, but whoever just had a drink could not. She sniffed the air again. It came from him. _Was he reckless? How can he still smell of blood?_ Rebekah thought. There are ways to avoid the smell if you weren't clumsy. Rebekah wondered if he bathed in it since the stench was so strong. Rebekah has been around for a lot longer, but-

_No Rebekah, don't focus on the blood. Focus on the handsome man in front of you_, She told herself.

"Careful Mr. Salvatore," She leaned in closer. Her eyes began to change from the scent. She couldn't help herself being that close to him and the scent being so strong. "You're still wearing your date, she's lovely."

"Who are you?" He asked. Rebekah put a finger to her lips. She turned and walked out as she swayed her hips.

**Stefan and Rebekah meet! Well sort of. What will happen next? Does Stefan follow Rebekah out?**

**Please review! And again, the quotes from the show are not mine.**


	4. Stefan's journal

**Hi!**

**I would like to thank Joan89 for being the first one to review this story!**

**I thought it was time to see some of Stefan's thoughts during the twenties. This is one of his journal entries and it may seem familiar ;)…**

**I don't own the vampire diaries!**

**Sorry if Stefan seems a little ooc.**

March 12, 1992

I wake up of black days with strangers' blood; in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.

I feel alive again. There are no rules here. Nothing matters anymore. Chicago is a place teeming with life and pulsing with people I have only imagined meeting, drinking as well as enjoying.

There is a woman who is stunning. She has beautiful blonde hair and is a superb dancer. I can't get her out of my mind. The blonde hair. Her glorious body.

It started after she walked away from me. I tried to find her in the bar but she was not anywhere. She wasn't in any of the dark corners or drinking with the group of young ladies. She vanished and I could not find a scent. I decided to dance with Gloria and find out what she knew about this girl.

I asked if she knew who the blonde beauty was. She said that she didn't yet. Apparently the girl was there the night before and she didn't make Gloria suspicious.

She knew I was feeding, so either she saw me or she is like me. She can't be like me because she can't be a monster. She is too perfect, but then again she did smell the blood. I wonder if she is a newbie. But maybe not, if she was able to smell the blood from so far away. She wasn't far. She was next to me. Closer than that, her scent lingering in my nose; in my thoughts

I went back to Gloria's early the next night. I wanted to spend the time with the beauty. I was there for hours. Drinking and dancing the night away.

I danced with Gloria to see if somehow I missed the girl. She said I didn't. She also told me that she kept getting a bad feeling about the girl. I told her it was probably nothing. I am just glad that Gloria trusts me enough to not hurt me. She knows that the police won't be led to her place.

Since the woman did not show, I met a group of men over at the side bar. They were out having a fun night away from work. The more we drank the louder we seemed to get. The tables around us started to move away.

None of the men had dates, or at least they didn't come with dates. Every once in a while, one of the men would leave to dance with a girl. We would hackle and boo him.

I asked for another glass of whiskey when she walked in. She was wearing the same dress as the night before. She was alone but not for long. Some man asked her for a drink and she gladly accepted. I downed my drink as I watched him place her hand in his.

The beauty brought the man to a table near to where I was. She had to have seen me. I kept my eye on her while I continued to drink and laugh with the men. There was something about her. She wasn't like normal women. She was special and I want to show her that.

The man asked her to dance and she gladly accepted.

The men with me slowly got louder and louder. I knew Gloria would talk with me about it later, how we were disrupting her beautiful jazz. I suppose I could have helped her out, but I was having fun and I felt powerful.

All of a sudden she was in front of me, she looked into my eyes.

"Sorry to crash the fun boys but some of us actually came to hear the music not you," she said. Her eyes moved to the man on the right of me. I could see it in her eyes; she didn't want to take her eyes off of me. I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful and I had to know her name.

"I am so sorry sweetheart," I said and I leaned back against the bar. "Are we offending you?"

The men behind me all laughed.

She got closer to me and she put her finger on my face. I felt the warmth radiating off of her hand, even though she was wearing a glove. Her finger traced down my face. "It takes a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me."

She started turning away. I pushed off the bar to catch her, I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you ever going to tell me your name?" I asked her.

"Sure when you earn it." Does she want me to get to know her? She isn't like other women, I saw she had mind of her own. She is strong.

She leaned in closer to me; I can still feel her breath against my ear, "Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it."

She pulled out of my grasp and walked back to her dance partner. I saw him grab her a little too tightly for my liking and I let out a small quiet growl.

I don't know what came over me. I think it must have been the amount of blood I had that night. It was intoxicating. I am just glad that I woke up in my own apartment and could remember the conversation we had.

Since the last time I journaled I had three victims:

Sybil Smith.

Emmaline Aarron.

Christopher Olsen.

The wall on my closet is becoming more and fuller. Lexi would say that it is a sign for me to she isn't here, and to me it mean that the party is just getting started and Chicago is not a city that stops.

**Hey guys I'm sorry if Stefan sounds a little full of himself at some parts.**

**What do you guys think about a love interest for Klaus? I am a huge Klaroline fan, but they haven't met in my story and they won't for 90 years. Let me know what you think about having someone for Klaus.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the great reviews!

Chapter 5

Dearest Sister,

I am not sure how you manage to

Sleep so late. I woke up at a reasonable

hour and went out to hunt.

-N

Rebekah threw the note down. All that he needed to write was "out for a bite". Rebekah would understand that it was for her because it was left on the stand next to her bed; who it was from since Nik was the only one other one who had access to the apartment; and the message really could just be much shorter in Rebekah's opinion.

Rebekah heard Nik coming up the stairs, and she knew that she would never hear the end of it if he found her still in bed. She rushed to put her clothes on and she was at the stove with a pot of tea when he walked through the door.

"Good morning, Nik," Rebekah said.

"Hmm," he took the tea pot and poured himself a cup before he walked over to the couch. He took out the paper and looked at the list of the deceased.

He looked for patterns of people that have been killed from "animal attacks." But in all reality more people died of gang violence in the city.

"Rebekah, look at this, 'two mauled in alley',"

"Nik, I really don't care. It wasn't me, and there can be more than one vampire in Chicago at a time." _Had he not sniffed out Stefan Salvatore? _Rebekah wondered. Nik could usually sense these things.

"What if whoever is killing these humans, is working for Mikael? We need to know who we are up against." Nik said as he stood up.

"Does it say where the alley was?" Rebekah asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Nik scanned the small article, "no."

"I think we are fine, but maybe you should find a witch that will help you," Rebekah suggested.

"Maybe later." He headed off towards his room leaving Rebekah alone in the kitchen.

It was two hours later when Klaus came out of his room. Rebekah was busy cleaning the apartment. Nik didn't want to hire a cleaning maid because he wanted fewer ties to himself in order to stay away from Mikael. Klaus became very paranoid over the past few years. He never seemed to let up. Rebekah bet Klaus was in his room planning on where they would go next. She hoped it was back to London. London was her favorite city. There was such rich culture and the people know how to treat the upper class. She was a Lady of the court once.

"Rebekah, can you stop that nonsense?" Nik asked.

"Stop what?"

"That insensitive humming."

Rebekah thought and realized that she was humming the tune of the music from Gloria's last night. Rebekah had such a good time even though she didn't dance with Stefan. Rebekah liked that she felt Stefan's eyes watching her as she danced with other men. It was definitely a better time than cleaning the apartment. Nik left such a mess when he paints. There are stains and old rags everywhere. _If we had a fireplace, I would just burn everything_, Rebekah thought as she put a few of the rags in a basket.

"Did you have fun last night?" Nik asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Last night. After we left the show, I came home and you snuck out to Gloria's."

"Nothing happened, I swear. How did you know where I was?"

"Oh I didn't. I just knew you were out and assumed that is where you would go. You just confirmed it."

"Nik that's not fair."

"It's not fair that you didn't tell me. I need to protect you. You are my baby sister and you need to listen to me. No more sneaking out to see that Salvatore."

"Nik I did not go for him. I went to have fun."

Nik looked at her face. She felt him read every move, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Nik, he has funny hair. Why would I want to see him?"

He walked over to the window where he keeps his paints. Rebekah made sure not to clean over there because she knew how Nik got if she touched any of his work.

Rebekah grabbed a clean towel and began washing the counter. She already swept the floors. Rebekah was glad that the floors are real and are no longer dirt. Rebekah never saw the point as a human to sweep the floor if it was made from dirt. Rebekah didn't believe her mother did either but they always took turns doing the chore. She did it to stay away from Mikael. He was her father and she loved him, but sometimes he would get in a foul mood and no one wanted to be around him then.

Rebekah loved it when the chores were done, and on the rare occasion her brothers would allow Rebekah to play with them. Of course, most of the times, she sat next to her brother Henrik and watched the older ones spar. Their Father would come and get mad. Most of the time her mother would step in or Nik was the only one that would be blamed. On rare occasions she would be punished for not completing my chores, even though she had; Nik would step in. He would make Mikael angrier with him, so Nik would be the only one to get punished.

"Beckah, are you even listening?" Nik said.

"Sorry, I missed that last part."

"I said that I think I found a witch and I am going to go talk to her," Nik said.

"How? I am coming with you," Rebekah said as she put down the towel.

"You don't need to come. I believe Gloria is a witch. How else would she have her own bar?"

"Nik, I'm coming. If she is going to help us with Mikael, I want to be there. You can't leave me out of the plans. That is how mistakes happen."

"Fine, but let's go now before she has to get on stage."

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah walked to the front door of the building instead of the side entrance that was the usual entrance. The door opened to a small dimly lit room. There were two doors behind a desk and a large man was at the desk smoking.

"Get out," he said.

"I would like to speak to Gloria," Klaus said calmly. Rebekah wondered how long he would stay calm before he would attack.

"She ain't here. Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern," Nik said.

"He isn't a part of the police," Rebekah said hoping that would ease the man and he would answer the questions.

"Look, Gloria doesn't want to see anyone."

"We will wait then," Klaus leaned against the wall.

Rebekah began to feel Gloria's spirit. Gloria was behind one of the doors doing some witchy spell. _Maybe we could do something to draw her out_, Rebekah thought. She did dance a lot with Stefan, maybe he could make her come out.

"Do you know anything about a Stefan Salvatore?" Rebekah asked.

"Now isn't the time to find out about some silly crush," Klaus said.

She waved him off. "Do you know Mr. Salvatore?"

"No, I know no one of that name."

"Have you ever been to Gloria's speakeasy?" Klaus asked.

"Gloria does not own a speakeasy. She is a girl," the fat man said.

"Which door leads to Gloria?" Rebekah asked nodding towards the doors behind him.

"Gloria isn't here. I own this building."

Klaus flashed over to him, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way," he grabbed the man's neck and pressed him against the wall.

"Gracious! Let him go!" a woman's voice said. Rebekah looked and saw that Gloria came out of her room.

Klaus dropped the man to the floor.

"Your kind isn't welcome, but to get you off of Mr. Soriano's back I will invite you into my office." She motioned with her hand for them to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to try and update every Monday. And hopefully not this late, but work was crazy today.**

**I am sorry if there are any spelling errors (I don't have a beta).**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Your kind isn't welcome here, but just this once I will invite you into my office," Gloria turned around and walked into her office motioning them to follow with her hand. Klaus and Rebekah followed the witch. Klaus felt a spell at the door. He assumed it was a similar spell to the ones placed on the homes; the vampire must be invited in.

The room they entered was much larger than the small entry way they were just in. The walls were lined with book shelves and there were candles everywhere; most of them were lit. The center of the room was open with a large carpet on the floor. Books were open everywhere.

"You may sit if you wish," she said as she sat behind a small desk.

Rebekah knew Nik would be standing the whole time, and she would hear an earful if she didn't stand and stay on guard.

"You already seem to know my name. May I inquire yours?"

"Rebekah," She said. Centuries ago Rebekah learned it was best to always be truthful to witches. If you somehow were able to lie to their faces, they would know the truth as soon as they touched you. "This is my brother, Klaus. Have you heard of us?"

"What is your business in Chicago?" Gloria asked ignoring Rebekah's question.

"A change in scenery," Klaus said.

"And what do you want me to do for you?"

Nik did not answer. He looked at Gloria as if she had the answer he was looking for.

"I have a question," Rebekah said interrupting the silence. "Who is that man out front?"

"That is Mr. Soriano. He is the man who owns the speakeasy for me."

"Is he compelled?" she asked.

"No, I spelled him. He pretends to be the owner for me; he does not give away my location. He puts on the façade in exchange for money."

"What spell did you use? I have never seen one like compulsion."

"It is different form compulsion. He has his free will. He can walk away from here whenever he wishes. He does not know what I am or what happens in here. It seems confusing, but he leads a perfectly lovely life with his wife and kids. He believes he owns this speakeasy because I cannot. When there comes I time that I can, I will release him and he will be able to get another job and continue to live his normal life."

"Couldn't you just have used compulsion?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't believe in compulsion"

"But you believe in spelling?" Nik muttered under his breath.

"What can I help you with? Why did you come to see me?" Gloria asked.

"I wanted to see if you were truly a witch," Nik said.

"Are you truly an original?" she asked.

Rebekah reached out her hand to touch Gloria's. Gloria grabbed the hand with both of hers and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and released Rebekah's hand.

"Your species is an abomination. It is against nature, but you are supernatural just like witches. How can I help you?" Gloria asked.

"I would like protection," Nik said.

"Are you not powerful enough?" Gloria said.

"Don't ask me questions! It is not good to get on my bad side."

"I will not protect you when you have not protected others." Gloria said.

"Do you know another witch that will?" Klaus asked. Rebekah could see that he was getting angry.

"I can place a boundary spell around Chicago. No supernatural creatures will be allowed to enter until I remove the spell." She says.

"There must be a loop hole?" Rebekah said. "What would you want from us?"

"I cannot keep the super naturals who have already been to Chicago out since they have a history here."

_Has he been here_? Rebekah asked herself. She looked at her brother. It was their first time to the city. _If Mikael spent his life chasing us he couldn't have come here before_, Rebekah thought.

"I would be grateful if you could perform that spell," Nik said. "What can we do for you?"

"I would like my protection from your family. I know who you are and what you have done. I want protection from your family. I am strong, but an original…"

"You will get your protection after the spell is complete," Nik said as he walked towards the door. "Get it done soon."

He turned back and motioned for Rebekah to follow him.

"I want to talk to Gloria for a moment. Wait outside, I will be right there."

Nik rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

Rebekah took a seat across from Gloria knowing she wouldn't be hurt.

"Rebekah Miakelson, you have an interesting past." Gloria said as she looked down at a book. The writing was in a language Rebekah did not know. Rebekah felt a presence try to enter her mind. She knew it was Gloria trying to learn more about the originals,

"I'm not here to talk about my past," Rebekah said. "Can my brother hear us in here?"

Gloria waved her hand and a small pot of sage began smoking. Rebekah waited a couple of seconds to make sure the sage is properly working before she said, "I want to know who Stefan Salvatore is."

"And you think I can give that information?"

"You seem to be okay with him since I have seen you too dance together."

"Yes, but that does not mean that he wants his personal information out."

Rebekah looked around the room and saw no personal pictures of Gloria.

"How old are you?" Rebekah asked her.

"I am young, but I come from a powerful line of witches," she said not giving away her age.

"Do you know how young Stefan is?"

"He is much younger than you," she said. Rebekah hated it when witches got like this. They never answered her questions. They always missed the goal.

"Of course he is younger than me!" Rebekah stood up agitated.

"Don't get mad. If you want to know his personal information, you will have to ask him yourself. He comes to my bar every night."

Rebekah got up and walked out of the room. Nick was leaning against the wall opposite of the man sitting at the desk. Klaus was sending the man death glares. Rebekah was sick of the witch. "Nik let's go." she said as she walked out of the building. Klaus followed her out. Their eyes adjusted to the fading sunlight of the day as they went back towards their apartment.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked.

"No, we are going to Gloria's again tonight."

**I hope the spell that Gloria will perform makes sense. She will be placing a boundary spell around Chicago that only keeps out supernatural beings, but if a supernatural has been to Chicago before the spell was placed they can freely enter and leave the city.**

**Sorry there wasn't any Stefan in this chapter. He will be in the next one for sure!**

**Any questions please ask!**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TVD or the quotes you will notice in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**So this is the night after Klaus and Rebekah talked to Gloria. They are back at the bar.**

"Why are we back here again? I don't want to be associated with my witches," Nik said.

"Don't talk to Gloria then," Rebekah said.

She wanted to know more about this Salvatore. Rebekah believed he was the one killing all over the city. She wanted to protect Stefan before her brother got to him and disposed of him for making Mikael suspicious. According to Klaus, everything anybody did could lead Mikael to them. Sometimes Rebekah just wanted peace and quiet. The two were able to stay in England for years without interruption, why couldn't they do the same here?

Nik dropped Rebekah off with a group of girls. _Like being in a group would protect me more than my supernatural abilities_, Rebekah thought.

The ladies gushed over her dress. It was fitted at the top and fringe began at her waist. It flared out as she spun. Rebekah was the only one of the group that had a black dress on. The others were all in white or silver.

Rebekah saw that Klaus over at the bar. _Why couldn't I have gone with him? _She wondered.

She ordered a drink from a passing waiter.

Stefan wasn't there. Rebekah wondered if Gloria told him about their conversation. The original hoped she didn't. Rebekah truly wanted to find out who this Stefan Salvatore was.

Rebekah's drink was handed to her and she turned back to the girls. They were talking about the fashion in London. They asked Rebekah tons of questions, and she was glad that the last place they stayed was London so she actually knew the fashions. She told them how magnificent the stores were; up and down Oxford Street and how grand Selfridge's truly was. The stores in Chicago were great, but London's dresses made a statement.

"Why did you come to America?" One girl asked Rebekah.

"My brother and I wanted a change of scenery," she said. After New Orleans, Rebekah and her brother traveled up and down Europe staying nowhere for over a couple of weeks. They stayed in London the longest; five months. It was too long for Klaus but Rebekah liked the fashion and he was happy to see his sister happy. Unfortunately that had to end. They moved to America hoping for a better chance. Once in the states they didn't stay long anywhere, besides New Orleans it was all new territory for the originals.

Rebekah was tired of always moving around. She liked it in London because she didn't have to move around; she was in one place where she could make relationships. She hoped Chicago would be the same.

"Of course, imagine all the hardship that came from the war," Another lady said.

"Yes it was hard to see people we know get hurt, but that was four years ago, so we have moved on," Rebekah said. She wished they could move onto a new topic.

"But all those people dead, it must be hard."

"The same with Titanic, all those people dead from England," the first lady said. "Did you know anyone on the ship?"

"No," Rebekah said, really she knew most, if not all, of the first class, but that would show that she was not as young as she seemed. Rebekah thought that she probably should not tell the ladies that she was planning on boarding the next trip to America.

Rebekah finished her drink and ordered another one, while the women began to talk about god knows what. All Rebekah knew was Stefan Salvatore walked through the door.

Rebekah's drink arrived as he looked over at her. He began his ascent over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, I would love to," Rebekah said.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I was asking Miss Mary" He said as he reached for Mary's hand and turned to look at Mary.

Mary giggled and reached to accept his hand.

"Sorry, Mary, Mr. Salvatore must be confused since I will be the one dancing with him," Rebekah stood up and took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She felt a spark as their hands touched. She looked up to see if he felt it too. His eyes sparkled at her.

His warm hand closed around her gloved one. He tucked her arm through his bringing them closer. She could smell his delicious scent; spicy and rich and this time there was no hint of blood.

As they made it to the dance floor, the band started playing a slow song. Stefan put one hand on Rebekah's back and she held tightly on to the other one. They danced without talking in a comfortable silence. She began to pick up the conversation of two a few couples over. They were talking over each other about two different topics.

"do you hear them?" Rebekah asked Stefan.

"Who?" he was too busy inhaling her scent that came off of her hair. It brought him to a daze that only she was able to bring him out of.

"The blonde couple a few over. Listen to their conversation," Stefan concentrated in on them in order to hear. Rebekah wondered how old Stefan was to need that much thought to listen to a conversation.

The woman was going on and on about cleaning and how they should hire a maid. And he was talking about a work event he was organizing; neither seemed to hear the other.

Stefan let out a chuckle. "As fun as they are, I would rather spend my time learning about you," He said. His grip tightened on her waist.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Have I earned your name yet?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't believe I even know your name." she said.

"Of course you know my name. I could see your eyes light up every time someone said," He moved closer to her ear, "Stefan Salvatore."

_Oh_, Rebekah thought. The sound of his voice gave her chills. His hot breath on her ear escaped down to her neck. Even the simple words of his name made her weak.

"Now, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Rebekah Miakelson," she said, his hot breath still lingered on her neck.

"Well, Rebekah Miakelson, thank you for a lovely dance," he said as the band finished the song.

The handsome Salvatore kissed her gloved hand before he walked away leaving Rebekah enticed as ever.

**Yay! Stefan and Rebekah officially met. But it was a short interaction, will she let him get away, or will she go after him?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/ I won't be able to update next week because I will be on vacation (I'm going to Paris!) I won't have my computer with me so I will have to post the next chapter when I get back.**

**I want to thank Joan89 for always reviewing. It makes me so happy to see reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

"_Now, sweetheart, what's your name?" Stefan asked._

"_Rebekah Miakelson," she said, his hot breath still lingered on her neck._

"_Well, Rebekah Miakelson, thank you for a lovely dance," he said as the band finished the song._

_The handsome Salvatore kissed her gloved hand before he walked away leaving Rebekah enticed as ever._

It took Rebekah a moment to break out of the trance Stefan left her in to notice that he actually left her. "How dare he?" Rebekah muttered. She looked around the room wondering where Stefan escaped to. She spotted him walking into the shadows of the corner of the room with a dark brunette. Rebekah made her way over there pushing through the crowd of dancers.

When she made it to him, he had his lips on the woman's neck, about to bite. The veins under his eyes were out and his eyes were dark red. He was a monster, but Rebekah didn't care. She liked the way he looked. He was more beautiful than ever to her.

Rebekah put her hands on her hips; "hmm" she pursed her lips. Stefan eyes quickly glanced over at Rebekah but his head didn't move from its position.

"Mr. Salvatore, no one walks away from me and survives," Rebekah said.

Stefan moved to face her as his face slowly turned back to normal. "We danced, what more did you want sweetheart?"

Rebekah ignored his question as she grabbed the woman still up against the wall. "Leave and forget what just happened. If anyone asks you won't remember me or my face." Rebekah gave the girl a little push as she turned back to Stefan.

"Hey, I am thirsty, I needed a drink," Stefan complained.

"Too bad. Follow me," Rebekah led them over to an empty table and order them drinks form a passing waiter.

"Can you please tell me what's the matter? Why are you so upset that I left after a dance?" Stefan asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know who I am?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah Miakelson," Stefan said. "Remember we just exchanged names out on the dance floor?"

"Clearly, you do not," Rebekah said.

She stopped talking to wait for the waiter to drop off their drinks. She didn't want to have to compel anyone to forget who she was.

"Who are you then?"

"Have you heard of the original vampires?" she said once the waiter left.

"No."

"How old are you?" Rebekah asked. Most supernatural beings that she encountered have at least heard of one original. Her brother.

"I was turned almost sixty years ago," Stefan said.

"Oh my god, you're a baby,"

"Why, how old are you?" Stefan asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to ask a woman's age?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart," Stefan said with a sarcastic tone. He took a drink from his tumbler waiting for her to explain her problem.

"The originals are the first vampires ever. They were created for protection and all other vampires stem from them."

"Okay, are you telling me that you are one of the originals?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Rebekah said. "My brothers and I were turned in the tenth century."

"Oh my God," Stefan took a long drink. His face was paler than before. As he set his drink back on the table he wouldn't look at Rebekah, his eyes stayed on the table. The oldest vampire he ever met was born 400 years after rebkah was turned into a vampire.

"Stefan, please say something," Rebekah said.

"How?" he asked.

"I will tell you my story, but you must promise not to tell anyone else; not a soul Stefan, you have to swear."

Stefan nodded.

"My parents traveled to the new world after their only son died of the plague," Rebekah started. "My parents knew they wanted to have more kids and they would have been shamed by society if they did not, but my father wanted to make sure none of his heirs would ever die before him again so he persuaded my mother to call upon the spirits and find a land that would be safe to raise a healthy family."

"Spirits? Your mother was a witch?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," replied Rebekah. "My mother did as my father asked and called upon the spirits. She heard from friend of a land where everyone was healthy and strong. They had impossible strength in the new world and my father wanted it.

"So my parents moved to what-soon-would-be North America. They made peace with a village where they soon began to raise a family. I was born there along with my five brothers. We were happy."

Rebekah paused to take a sip of her drink. She could feel the emotions inside of her begin to mount. She had so many feelings about her family's past; happiness, hurt, anger sorrow.

"Every full moon, my family would hide away in caves underneath the village. It was the only protection we had against the werewolves."

"You lived in a village full of werewolves? How is that safe?" Stefan asked.

"Oh so you have heard of werewolves? I am a little upset that werewolves are above me on the scale of notoriety," Rebekah said.

"But aren't there a lot of werewolves and only a few of the originals."

"I suppose you can hide behind that answer, but remember that most werewolves are being hunted down and exterminated."

Stefan took a drink of his bourbon. "Finish your story."

"One full moon, my older brother, Niklaus, took my younger brother out to see the wolves. They were not careful and my younger brother was killed. My parents were furious. My father did not like that we were not able to protect ourselves from the werewolves. My mother called upon the spirits for help. But they would not since it was against nature. Even my mother's closet friend would not help us.

"So my mother called upon dark magic. She used the sun and the power white oak tree to turn her children into vampires. My father gave us wine laced with human blood before killing us. When we awoke, my father forced use to drink from the vein to finish the transition."

Rebekah took a sip of her drink which finished it off. "I don't want to tell anymore," she said to Stefan.

"That is some history. So you are the oldest vampire in history?" Stefan asked.

"Well along with my brothers."

"Damn," Stefan said.

"You can't tell anyone this; if you do you and everyone you know will die!" Rebekah said seriously.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I won't tell anyone about your secret past. Now since you interrupted my drink, you would be so kind to help me find another?"

Rebekah scanned the room. She was glad to see that her older brother was nowhere in sight, hopefully he didn't hear her tell the story of her past to a baby vampire. Rebekah didn't finish the story to protect herself. Nik would get angry and shove a dagger in her heart. She didn't want that. Rebekah has only been awake for less than a century. She hated waking up and finding how much time has gone by. She hated finding out that her brother didn't need her for years. She didn't want to be alone as much as him, but unlike her, Klaus would rather be alone carting around his dead family than stand his annoying siblings.

"Let's go find you a drink," Rebekah said. She stood and took Stefan hands. She brought him to a corner where there were two girls. One for each vampire.

"Enjoy," Rebekah said before she began to drink from one of the girl's necks.

**There's another chapter! I can't believe I have finished 8 chapters already.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Thanks for waiting for a week while I was on vacation. I had a fun time and I wrote two chapters! But I hand wrote them so now I have to type them.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The first part is from Klaus's perspective.**

_Previously:_

_Rebekah told Stefan that she is an original vampire and the story of her family. Then they spent the night together at Gloria's drinking blood and dancing._

Klaus spent his life running form his father. He would spend the next eternity running as well, but for now all he wanted was a place to rest. He hasn't rested since New Orleans and that was over a decade ago. Since then him and Rebekah had been running; not staying in one place for over a few weeks. He knew his sister was tired. He truly only wanted the best for her no matter how irritating she was. They were family; always and forever.

Over the centuries, Klaus had met many witches. His brother liked to run with them and after his brother was done with them, Klaus would take him under his wing hopping that they would then trust him enough to provide him with spells. He hoped Gloria would trust him. He hadn't had a consistent witch in years. The moving around made that a problem, but also the rumors seemed to be getting worse in Europe and that was where the Mikealson's spent the last five years.

Gloria seemed okay, he could tell she was powerful. The last time he was in her room he glanced at the open books and saw spells he had never heard of. After reading over them he realized they weren't useful to him now, but maybe in the future after Mikael was taken care of.

"I really need to get back out there," Gloria said.

Klaus dragged her to her private room to discuss the boundary spell. He wanted to make sure he had all the protection possible. He closed the door behind them in order not to be overheard. He walked to the small window and pulled the curtain shut.

"In a moment," Klaus said. "First, I need you to make sure to the boundary spell is complete."

"Yes it is I did it myself," Gloria said. She lit a few candles to allow there to be light. She sat at the chair behind her desk. She felt comfortable knowing Klaus wouldn't kill her because then his boundary spell would be broken.

"I know that. Did Mikael get through?" Klaus paced back and forth in front of one of the bookshelves. He hoped that Mikael had never been to Chicago before. He thought about searching the city for a place where his father could be hiding. _That would be too much work. I'll compel someone else to do it_, Klaus thought.

"No, no supernatural creature can get through the barrier unless they have been to Chicago before." Gloria did not want to have to go over this again, but she had expected it. She heard about Klaus Miakelson, the big bad original. Not many witches worked with him. Gloria knew it was dangerous, but she heard from some past spirits that had helped him and they received many benefits.

"Good, is there anything else you can do?" Klaus asked. He looked around. She had grimores stacked wall to ceiling; surely one of them had another spell that would protect his family against Mikael.

"No, Klaus, there is nothing else I can do tonight. Tomorrow I will go through my collection of grimmores and see if something might help you. I really have to go back out now," Gloria walked to the door hoping that he would not block her path. He did not. Klaus followed her out. He would be back again tomorrow afternoon when he knew Gloria would not be busy to see how she had progressed. As he thought about coming back the next night, he realized that his sister would probably drag him back anyway.

A familiar scent came to Nik as he exited Gloria's private work space. He turned and saw the young lady he had fed from a few times now. He recalled her name; Mariselle. She was walking past him with another man. "What are you doing with him?" Klaus asked. She was just a small fling something to take his mind off of everything, but he did not like seeing her with other men. She was his.

"What were you doing with her?" Mariselle said as she nodded to Gloria. Not many people questioned him. He liked that she had a sharp tongue. He turned the man she was with and compelled him to leave.

"Gloria is nothing, love." Klaus said but he still compelled her incase Mikael ever got ahold of her. "Forget that you ever saw me and Gloria together."

"I never saw you and Gloria together," Mariselle said with a monotone voice. He was glad that Gloria did not give out vervain to her customers.

"Good, now let's dance," Klaus pulled her out onto the dance floor and held her close.

Across the speakeasy, Rebekah was sitting at a table alone. She was waiting for Stefan to show. They planned to meet up after he hunted. She was glad that they finally met each other. She did wish that Gloria had given her more information about Stefan, but she supposed that she could do it the old fashioned way and just get to know him.

She wondered if he had a girlfriend. Probably not, she thought. He had all of those girls all over him, and he never once brought a girl to the speakeasy, he only ever met girls there. And the ones he did meet he didn't stay with long.

All of a sudden Rebekah felt a shift in the air and she knew it was Stefan. She didn't move wanting him to still try and sneak up on her.

Stefan spotted her from across the room. He looked around and then vampire ran over to her. When he got close he slowed down until he was standing behind her. Right as he was about to surprise her with his presence, she turned around and said "got you!"

"No fair," Stefan said as he took the seat across from Rebekah.

"Yes it is. You should know better than to sneak up on an original. If I didn't know it was you, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," Stefan said.

"I didn't, but you should still buy me a drink." She said as she put her empty glass on the table.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Stefan said. He snapped at a waiter to come take their order.

"So you would kill anyone that snuck up on you?" Stefan asked after the waiter left.

"Yes, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"No, because I am immortal and I don't get scared by someone startling me" he said.

"With that attitude I'm surprised you're not dead already." Rebekah said. She stood up and held out her hand to Stefan. He grabbed it and she led him to the dance floor. Rebekah didn't want to sit around waiting for her drinks; she wanted to have a fun time in Chicago and with Stefan for however long it would last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for another evening in Chicago?**

**The end is a little more T just so you know.**

Klaus's bedroom was dark even when the windows were open. He had the room painted a dark red and he had balk sheets on the large bed in the middle of his room. His items were strewn everywhere. Klaus's room was quite opposite form Rebekah's and it always shocked her whenever she had to go into the room. Usually it was to clean, but today it was to convince her brother to let her go out alone that night. He claimed to not be feeling well, but they both knew that was not the case. It was the day of the full moon and he was upset that he could not be among his wolf brothers for their transition. He usually got angry when the full moon came; his emotions raged scaring his sister away. Today, however, this was not the case. He was moody and did not want to leave his room.

Rebekah walked to Klaus's room, she didn't knock because his door was open and she knew he heard her approach. "Nik, I would like to go to Gloria's tonight-"

"No, Rebekah, we are not going out tonight," he interrupted. He was facing the small window in his room. When he purchased the apartment he told Rebekah that he liked the view. It inspired him to paint. Rebekah on the other hand did not like it. She would rather have a view of the lake.

"I wasn't finished yet," she said. "I know you are not feeling up to it, so I was thinking that you could stay in while I go out."

"No, Rebekah." Klaus turned from the window to face Rebekah.

"Why not? The city is spelled. Mikael can't get in."

"I will not be there to protect you," he said.

"You don't need to protect me," she argued.

"You already went one night without my protection."

"Mikael can't get in, and if anything goes wrong, I will be at Gloria's where the witch will be. She would protect me in order not to anger you."

Rebekah really wanted to go out. There wasn't much for her to do in the apartment. She already cleaned for the day. She read all the books and magazines they had about; she supposed she could make a dress, but why should she do that when someone could easily do that for her? She wanted to go out and have fun. All she had to do was convince her brother to let her go alone.

"Please Nik," she said. She gave him puppy dog eyes which she knew he always gave into.

"Fine, just go, but be home by midnight and don't run into any danger."

"Yes Nik." She wanted to say _Calm down, you're not my mother_, but she knew that if she did, she would end up with a dagger in her heart for the next decade.

"Now leave me alone, sister."

Rebekah left the room with a smile on her face. She went straight to her room to pick out the dress that she was going to wear. She had a few hours until she could show up fashionably late, but it was never too early for her to start getting ready, and she did have a man she wanted to impress.

Stefan Salvatore. He was arrogant and cocky, but she liked that about him. She was drawn to him and wanted to know more. Rebekah knew that if she was with Stefan he would make her have a great time in Chicago.

Rebekah ended the other night early by having Stefan help her into her car before Nik came out. She didn't want the two to meet. Klaus would be afraid that Stefan couldn't keep their secret. She was afraid that Klaus would kill Stefan before he had the chance to truly meet the young vampire. She saw similar things in Stefan and her brother. She thought that they could get along. They both had a stubborn mind, which was good because they had to put up with her. She hoped that if they met, the two would get along, and Nik would continue to let Rebekah see Stefan.

As Rebekah's car stopped in front of Gloria's building, someone opened the car door and offered a hand to Rebekah. She accepted the offer and got out of the automobile, her eyes lit up when she saw it was Stefan Salvatore helping her out.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore," she said.

"Sweetheart, you can call me Stefan" he said as they began to walk towards the door.

"Thank you for helping me out of the car."

"My pleasure, you were just lucky that I was arriving myself."

"Oh really" Rebekah's said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and the couple walked arm-in-arm down the hallway that led to the speakeasy. They could hear the music roaring. Right before they walked in Rebekah's grip tightened on Stefan, she wanted to show the other ladies the he was hers. Even though he wasn't really…

"Do you want to dance? Or should we grab a drink?" Stefan asked.

"Drink," she pulled him towards a booth. Stefan quickly grabbed drinks from a passing waiter for the two of them.

"You are lucky that I happen to like champagne," Rebekah said as she took a sip.

"Who doesn't like champagne?" Stefan asked as she took a sip of the scotch he grabbed for himself.

"My brother, he produces alcohol and he sees making champagne as a waste because he has nothing to celebrate. But I convinced him to produce it because ladies would drink it which means speakeasies would buy it and he would gain money."

"Your brother?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

"Does he supply the alcohol for Gloria's" Stefan swirled the alcohol in his glass.

"I don't know, I don't really care," she said.

She couldn't help but overhear the other ladies in the place; they were shocked that the famous player that was Stefan Salvatore had a girl on his arm. After the shock the comments began to become hurtful towards Rebekah.

"Ignore them, or you know what might be better? Let's eat them," Stefan said as he let his vampire features show.

Rebekah let out a giggle. "Come on, let's dance," she pulled him out to the dance floor.

The band was just starting a new song. Stefan pulled her close.

"No I don't want to slow dance," Rebekah said.

"Alright sweetheart, but the music is still slow."

"Well then maybe Gloria will catch on and change the song," Rebekah started dancing faster. She became more daring and she liked it. Rebekah was glad that her brother wasn't there to watch. He would make her leave and call her a strumpet.

Rebekah ran her hands over Stefan's chest, "be careful, Rebekah," he said.

She leaned in, "Why Stefan? We are both vampires free to live our lives, and we are in Chicago, I think it is a magical city."

Stefan grabbed Rebekah and pulled her with him. He crashed her into a wall. She was shocked at first, but then she melted into him. His lips were warm on hers. They fit together perfectly. Stefan had his hands on the wall on both sides of her. Her arms were locked tightly around Stefan neck and not letting him go.

Stefan kissed her jaw and moved down to her neck. She gasped and pulled him closer. He playfully bit her neck with his human teeth. She let out a moan and flipped their position so now Stefan was against the wall. Rebekah slid her hands against his chest as she brought their lips back together. Stefan's hands ran up and down Rebekah's back before going through her hair.

Stefan flashed them into an empty car waiting outside while the owner was inside. Stefan knew it wasn't the best place, but Rebekah was intoxicating and he had to have her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I completely forgot last week and this week I haven't had any time until now. Work has been so crazy. This chapter is a little longer than the other ones so hopefully that will make up for the delay.**

**I wanted to thank Joan89 for the last review. It actually brought something to my attention; I have no idea how I am going to end this story yet. Their time in the 20s ends when Rebekah is daggered, but I don't want that to be the end of For a While, so if anyone has any ideas I will take them into consideration as I figure out the ending.**

**Please enjoy!**

Rebekah awoke with a smile on her face. They did it! She was surprised on why she was so happy; it wasn't like it was her first time. But with Stefan it was different. Rebekah felt special. Stefan made her feel special.

The way he touched her. The way his lips felt upon her neck. Rebekah could still feel the trail his lips left on her body. From her ear down to her breasts. He was gentle with her and also rough; he was sweet but he also took possession of her; Rebekah loved the way he made her feel. She was glad that Stefan was with her and she didn't want to lose him.

Rebekah did not want last night to end, but she made it home before Klaus sent out a search party. She left Stefan at Gloria's and had a taxi drive her home. As soon as she made it to the apartment, she went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. She spent the night dreaming about spending eternity with Stefan. She would run away with him. They could escape Mikael together.

Rebekah sat up in her bed. She realized that Klaus wasn't home. Rebekah found that odd. She had been home alone before, but Nik was usually always home whenever she woke up.

Rebekah got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She found a note waiting for her on the table.

_I am out on business._

_Do NOT leave the apartment until I return._

_Be ready to go to Gloria's tonight, I need to speak to the witch._

_-Klaus_

"Great," Rebekah said. She hated being alone, not because she was scared it was because there was nothing to do in their small apartment.

She looked around wondering what she could do for the entire day. In the corner of the room she found a phonograph_. _Rebekah was excited that she would be able to play music._ "_When did that get there?" Rebekah asked out loud. She was certain that it wasn't there the other day. She had always wanted one, but Klaus believed that the music would disturb his painting.

She went over to the machine and tried to figure out how it worked. She saw them at a store near one of her dress shops. The man put the disk in the center and placed the needle on the disc. Rebekah did just that and music crackled to life. Rebekah began to dance around the room as the music got louder and a sweet tune was playing.

She felt happy as she remembered dancing with Stefan last night. He held her close and made her fly across the floor. When they danced she felt eyes watching them. They were a power couple. And she was glad that they fit so well together.

Rebekah stopped dancing as she heard a knock on the door. It was very quiet form the loud music. She was only able to hear it because of her supernatural hearing.

She turned off the music and went to answer the door. She tried to see if she could hear who was on the other side. She didn't hear a heartbeat, so it wasn't a human. Vampire. As she opened the door she prayed that it wasn't someone working for Mikael, or worse her father himself. She opened the door slowly preparing herself for what was on the other side.

"Sweetheart, there was no reason to turn the music off," Stefan said as he leaned against the door way.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked. She pulled him into her apartment before anyone saw him.

"I wanted to spend the day with you," he said. Stefan walked around the small apartment before he sat down on the couch, making himself at home.

"How did you know where I live?" Rebekah asked. If he could find her, surely Mikael could. If Nik saw that Stefan knew where they lived he would be furious. Rebekah would never here the end of it.

"Don't' worry sweetheart."

"No, Stefan you have to tell me."

"Fine, I… I followed you home last night," he said quietly. "I wanted to make sure you made it home safely." Stefan looked down at his feet afraid to look at the original before him.

"Stefan," Rebekah was speechless. She sat down on the chair across from Stefan. "I- I don't know what to say."

"I can leave if-"

"No, don't leave. It was very considerate of you to make sure I was safe." She felt safe when she was with him and she was glad that he was there.

"I am surprised you did not realize that I was tailing you," Stefan said. He leaned back into the couch and pulled Rebekah to sit next to him.

"Me too," Nik better not find out about that. Rebekah already believed that her brother thought of her as a nuisance.

Stefan cleared his throat; Rebekah was staring off into space. "So…"

"I am so sorry; can I offer you a drink?" Rebekah said standing up and walking to the side table. There were three decanters out.

"Yes," he said. Rebekah came back with two glasses. She handed one to Stefan and sat down on the couch next to him. Stefan put his arm around her so she had to lean against him.

Rebekah took a sip of her drink, "Did you have something in mind when you planned to spend the day with me?"

"No, actually I didn't," Stefan said. If he was embarrassed he didn't show it.

Rebekah looked at the clock on the other side of the room and saw that it was almost lunch time.

"I can make us lunch, and then we can figure out what to do," Rebekah stood up again and brought her drink with her to the small kitchen.

Over the course of making and eating lunch, Rebekah and Stefan talked about everything and anything. They drank while they ate. Both the food and liquor helped ease the ache for blood Rebekah was beginning to feel, but she knew that she would have to hunt soon.

"We could take a stroll through the park," Stefan said after a few minutes of silence.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"We could walk through the park this afternoon. And then maybe go to Gloria's?" Stefan said.

"Of course, I would love that." She had no idea where her brother was. As much as she loved Nik, she wasn't going to let him lead her life. She wanted to go out and fall in love. She would meet up with him later that evening. He wanted to go to Gloria's anyway.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were on their way to Gloria's. After their stroll through the park they went their separate ways to prepare for the night. Gloria changed into a pale dress with a beaded pattern that sparkled. She put her long chain of pearls. She also had on the necklace that she took from before she was a vampire. She kept it with her always because it reminded her of her mother who was brutally taken away from her. She touched her necklace and it felt as though the magic from her mother was radiating off of it.

Stefan looked dashing as even in his tux. He slicked back his hair with and insane amount of grease. It made Rebekah giggle when she first saw it.

They entered the speakeasy together which shocked the occupants that Stefan was again with the same girl. The couple went straight to the dance floor. They danced for what felt like hours before collapsing in a booth to have a drink. Rebekah and Stefan talked and laughed as they each had a few drinks.

"I could really use some blood," Stefan said casually.

"You can bring a girl over here," Rebekah said. She wanted to drink herself and why not do it with Stefan?

"I'll be right back sweetheart," Stefan said. Rebekah ordered them another round of drinks and compelled the waiter to drop off their drinks and forget anything else that he might see.

Rebekah was having an amazing time. Klaus never crossed her mind because Stefan kept her so busy. She loved dancing with him. He would tell her things in her ear as they danced in and out of other pairs. Rebekah never got bored of their conversations.

Stefan came back with a brunette that was shy. He pushed her into the booth so she was between the two vampires. Stefan compelled her not to scream and to forget what would happen. Stefan then leaned in and bit into the woman's neck. The scent of blood hit Rebekah hard. She leaned in and bit on the other side of the woman's neck. As soon as the blood hit Rebekah's throat she felt a connection from Stefan that came from blood sharing. It was a rush that turned Rebekah on.

Stefan reached his hand over to touch Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah felt his warm hand move up to cradle her neck. She broke away from drinking blood the same time Stefan did. Their lips connected. Rebekah tasted Stefan along with blood. It was intense. Rebekah wanted all of him.

Stefan's lips began to descend Rebekah's neck. Rebekah let out a low moan which made Stefan want her even more.

As Stefan kissed Rebekah's neck he felt the necklace from her past. He took it in hand and said, "It's beautiful."

"A witch gave it to me," Rebekah said slightly out of breath. "Supposedly it's magical."

"And is it?" Stefan asked. He looked into Rebekah's eyes and saw that they were a shade darker.

"It brought me love, didn't it?" _Did I just say love?_ Rebekah shocked herself. She hadn't known Stefan long, but she was sure she loved him. When Rebekah was with Stefan she felt a connection that she hadn't felt with anyone else in a long time.

Rebekah moved her hand to cup Stefan's cheek as their lips connected again. Rebekah loved the way his lips made her melt into him. She didn't want this to end.

"It's late Rebekah, we're leaving," Klaus said coming out of nowhere.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I had to.**

**The quotes and characters for TVD aren't mine.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for everyone that has been reading this story. It's crazy for me to see that people are reading this from all over the world. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters or lines.**

**We are picking up from where we left off. Klaus just interrupted some Stebekah time.**

"It's late Rebekah we're leaving" Klaus grabbed Rebekah's arm and pulled her to stand up.

"Nik, get your hand off me!" Rebekah said. _Did he have to ruin a perfect moment_? Rebekah wondered.

"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked. He took a step closer to Klaus hoping to show Rebekah that he was the better guy. Stefan wasn't sure why, but he wanted to continue whatever he had going with Rebekah. She made the amazing time he was having in Chicago even better.

Klaus was furious to find that his sister was not at home waiting for him like he told her to in his letter to her that morning, and then to see this buffoon trying to challenge him. He is _the_ original.

"No, Stefan, don't he'll kill you," she pushed Stefan back. Stefan hoped that she wasn't playing him. He prayed that this wasn't her boyfriend or husband. He prayed that Rebekah wasn't in a relationship with this man. Stefan did see a man's things at Rebekah's apartment when he was over earlier, but there was a room with the door shut that he didn't see into.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks," Rebekah said. She looked her brother right in the eye. She was upset at him. Could he not let her have one night on her own?

Stefan put his hand on Rebekah's shoulder to show her that he was there to support her.

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I have been hearing so much about. You're right Rebekah, he does have funny hair." Klaus said.

Stefan gave a little chuckle. He was confused on who this guy was. Rebekah seemed comfortable with him, and she wanted to protect Stefan from him.

"I'm bored. I want to go," Klaus said. He hadn't been their long, he didn't even talk to Gloria yet, but he did not want his only sister to sleep with Stefan Salvatore.

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend" Rebekah said challenging her brother. Stefan let out a small sigh of relief. He figured that the man must be one of her brothers which wasn't much comfort to him because that means that he is probably very strong. If Stefan didn't get this man to like him, then Stefan would find himself in a lot of trouble.

"No you're my sister. Which means you have to do as I say," Klaus grabbed Rebekah and pulled her to his side.

Klaus looked at Stefan challenging him. Stefan was smart enough not to pick a fight there in front of a bunch of humans.

* * *

Stefan felt terrible, but he let Klaus walk away with his sister. Klaus dragged Rebekah out of the speakeasy. Stefan was confused why Rebekah would let her brother have so much power over her.

Stefan decided to follow them out, but a rush of people got between them. He saw the siblings on the other side of the dance floor. They were moving at human pace in order not to draw attention to them.

The dance floor was very busy as Gloria and the band were playing an upbeat jazz song. Stefan slowly made his way through the crowd, swerving in and out of couples.

"Mr. Salvatore, where are you going?" an older lady said. She frequented Gloria's with her much younger gold digger husband. She grabbed Stefan's arm with a tight grip for a human. The lady tried to pull Stefan onto the dance floor to have a dance.

He compelled her to leave him alone and when he looked away from the woman, he didn't see Rebekah or her brother.

Once Stefan made it outside of the speakeasy he caught Rebekah's scent. He used his vampire speed to run to the end of the block. He saw them walking, still at human pace, a few streets down. Klaus still had a tight hold on Rebekah's arm, but Rebekah wasn't struggling against him.

As to not get the original brother angry, Stefan ran at a human pace towards them. "Wait, Rebekah, Nik," Stefan said as he caught up with them.

"Oh look, little sister, you forgot to compel him," Klaus said still walking. He looked down at Rebekah.

Rebekah tried to tell Stefan not to be stupid with her eyes. She pleaded that Stefan would make Klaus understand. She didn't want her brother to kill yet another man she fancied.

"I wanted to introduce myself in hope that you would let me take Rebekah out tomorrow night," Stefan said. He stretched out his hand, "Stefan Salvatore."

Klaus stopped and turned to face Stefan. "I already know who you bloody are," Klaus said. He didn't accept Stefan's hand.

"Come on man, I won't tell anyone that you are an original vampire." Stefan said. Rebekah cringed when he said this. She knew that her brother would be upset that she told her family history to a baby vampire. She knew that Nik would take it as a sign that Mikael would be able to find them.

"You can't stay away from the riff-raff," Klaus said to Rebekah. He was glad that this one had some sort of a back bone.

"Please Nik, he's a good guy. I promise I will only go to Gloria's," Rebekah said. "I can protect myself, and you would most likely be there most nights anyway."

Klaus looked at Rebekah. He saw that she was growing up. He saw that she just wanted a normal life. But it was his job to protect his younger sister. Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan Salvatore was on their side and he would remain so if Mikael got in the picture.

"Tomorrow, Rebekah and I will be going to Gloria's together. If you want to join us, you may," Klaus said. "But if you enjoy your life, I would highly consider not going."

"Thank you," Rebekah said before she kissed her brother on his cheek.

Rebekah left Klaus's side to go over to Stefan. She whispered in his ear that she would see him tomorrow. She then kissed his cheek. Stefan brought his hand to Rebekah's arm running it up and down. Stefan wanted to do so much more, but he decided against it since her older brother was there. He would have plenty of time in the future if he got Klaus' approval.

Neither wished that they had to leave, but they had the hope of seeing each other again tomorrow.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the vampire diaries, any characters or quotes.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. School started and I am going to try and update weekly, but it might not always be on Monday. Don't you hate school?**

**Please enjoy!**

Stefan took special care for going to Gloria's that evening. Not only did he want to look good for Rebekah, he also had to impress her brother. Who was not only her brother, but the head of the original family; the most powerful family in the world.

Stefan put on his cleanest suit and slicked back his hair. He looked around his small apartment to see if there was anything he was forgetting.

Stefan left early for Gloria's. He hoped to get some shots down before the Michelson's arrived. Stefan walked passed all the usual alleys where he hunted for a drink. He passed by them that night because he wanted a better drink at Gloria's.

After drinking blood from that girl with Rebekah, Stefan had such a rush. It gave him a feeling that he never wanted to end. He knew that nothing would compare except blood sharing with Rebekah while making love to her. He hoped that the next time they shared blood, they would not get interrupted by Nik.

A train roared by Stefan as he walked near the tracks. Stefan wondered if Nik would allow him to take Rebekah out for a train ride one day. They would not go far; maybe to a field on the outskirts of the city. Stefan just wanted to enjoy Rebekah's company.

This feeling was new to him as a vampire. He knew it wasn't love. He hadn't loved since Katherine and he didn't want to love again. Stefan cared for Rebekah, and it shocked him since he came to Chicago for a good time. There were no rules and that's was how Chicago was supposed to be. Stefan hoped that after he impressed Klaus, Chicago would again become fun. Stefan knew that together, he and Rebekah would have a blast; blood, liquor, sex.

When Stefan arrived at Gloria's, the band was in full swing and most couples were dancing, only a few were at the bar drinking. Stefan saw a young lady alone at a table. He went over to join her.

"What are you doing all by yourself," he asked.

"Oh, I'm not alone. My husband just went to get a drink," she said. "See there he is over by the bar." She waved to a man who looked like he wasn't having a good time, waiting for the bar tender to get him the drinks he asked for.

"What's your name?" Stefan asked.

"Leila," she said.

"Leila, you are going to do as I say and you won't complain," he compelled her.

He told her to follow him outside. He pushed her against a wall and slowly took off one of her gloves. Stefan saw that she was trembling. "Don't be afraid," he said. He usually liked it when they whimpered and screamed in pain, but he knew he had a long night ahead of him.

Stefan brought Leila's wrist up to his. He inhaled the scent flowing through her veins. He moved her wrist down to his lips. He bit down slowly letting the blood flow into his mouth. He felt the warmth spreading to the rest of his body as he drank.

When Stefan realized that her breathing was slowing down, he stopped. He compelled her to not say a word about tonight to anyone. Stefan told her to go get the bite bandaged and then to go back to the speakeasy.

Stefan wiped the blood off of his mouth. As he turned the corner to go back into Gloria's, he saw Rebekah and Nik arriving. He walked over to them, "Good evening Mr. Salvatore," Klaus said. Klaus wasn't very happy that he had to spend the night making sure Rebekah picked an acceptable suitor for the time being. He would rather be spending the time with a girl in his arms.

Klaus led them into Gloria's. He walked up to a booth and compelled the people in it to leave and the three sat down.

* * *

After a couple drinks the vampire's went out on the dance floor. Stefan danced with Rebekah and Klaus danced with Mariselle. It shocked Rebekah that her brother would dance with the same girl more than once. She had seen Nik with this girl multiple times since they first arrived in Chicago.

When the song was over, Rebekah dragged her partner back to the table and ordered them another round of drinks. When Klaus saw that they had returned to the table he also went back leaving Mariselle out on the dance floor alone.

"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister?" Klaus asked. He had one arm on the booth he leaned against. He was sitting across from Rebekah and Stefan. "She's pure vampire, and you are no more than a diluted bloodline."

"Don't listen to him Stefan, Nik's an elitist," Rebekah said. Stefan was more than that to her. She felt something special with him and she wanted to explore more.

"Hmmm. And where's the rest of your family? "Stefan asked ignoring what Klaus said.

"Well let's see. I killed most of them." Klaus said. His mother was dead. Finn had been in his coffin for the past couple centauries and Kol was daggered back in New Orleans a few decades ago.

"But not all," Rebekah said. Elijah remained un daggered. Klaus suspected his brother was somewhere in Europe waiting for Klaus to find him. Elijah remained loyal to his family, but he did not like the constant mass murdering that came with Klaus. Klaus allowed his brother to go because he was older and he could take care of himself. Nik knew that Elijah believed that family was always and forever, so he did not fear that his brother was not in Chicago.

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked. He looked at Rebekah.

"Well we all had a chance to choose a side. I chose the right one," Rebekah grabbed Klaus's hand and squeezed it. Their life had been a hard one. Always on the run from Mikael, but they stuck together as a family should.

"Where the Hell's my wife?" A man yelled. He came up to the table and looked right at Stefan.

"I don't know. I give up," Stefan said. Stefan recognized this man as the one Leila waved to when he compelled her to follow him.

"You think you're so tough, hiding in your bar drinking your bar. I think a call to the Chicago PD might set you straight," The man's face was slowly turning red.

The vampires all laughed. Klaus looked at Stefan to see how he would handle the situation. Would Stefan be weak, or would he challenge the man? Stefan was a little too cocky for his taste. But Klaus saw that Stefan was good for his sister. Stefan would be able to hold his own ground against Rebekah and that is what she needed.

Stefan noticed that Leila was coming up the stairs near where they were seated. He called her over.

"Oh thank god." The man tried to leave with Leila but Stefan compelled him to sit instead. The man sat next to Klaus. Klaus looked at him and gave a laugh. He looked back at Stefan surprised at what he was seeing.

Stefan began to take off Leila's glove finger by finger. The girl did not protest so the originals assumed that Stefan had compelled her earlier that evening. Stefan then took out a small knife from his jacket.

"Stefan, don't be mean," Rebekah said. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Rebekah leaned closer into Stefan. Stefan then dragged the blade across Leila's wrist. The scent of blood immediately hit all of the vampires. Their hunger grew even stronger. Klaus was beginning to like the Salvatore. Klaus watched as he wanted to see more. The blood from Leila's wrist fell into a glass below.

"Thank you so much love, why don't you go get that bandaged up," Stefan said. Leila stood and walked away as Stefan took the drink and slid it across the table. "Why don't you join me for a drink?" he said to the man. Stefan leaned back.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man stuttered out.

Stefan then compelled him to drink. Klaus and Rebekah watched as the man took the glass filled with his wives blood and raised it to his lips; his hand shaking the entire time. Klaus enjoyed watching the man drink the blood. It was not something that he usually did to humans. Klaus supposed it was like a vampire drinking vervain … well maybe less painful.

"I didn't catch your name," Stefan said as the man lowered the drink.

"Go to hell," the man sputtered.

Klaus laughed and Rebekah smiled. The original's liked how this man was trying to stand up for himself.

"Do you want another sip," Stefan threatened.

"Liam, Liam grant," The man said in fear of having to drink his wife's blood again.

"Have another sip Liam," Stefan said. Klaus took his drink and tapped the side of it with Liam's glass before raising the liquor to his mouth. Klaus enjoyed the show but in the back of his mind he was suspicious on why Stefan wanted to know the human's name, surely it wasn't important.

Stefan then made the man finish the drink. The vampires all laughed at the agony that Liam was going through.

**Please Review! They make me really happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorite-ing!**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. Klaus has given Stefan his approval.**

Gloria's was as crowded as ever. The band continued to play all night long. Gloria would sing with them for most songs, although Rebekah did see her disappear for time. She assumed that her brother took the witch for a private conversation. Rebekah didn't mind, she was having fun with Stefan Salvatore. He was more daring than usual. As they were dancing Stefan leaned in to kiss her neck, but instead of his lips on her neck she felt his vampire fangs tracing the curve of her neck to her shoulder. Rebekah let out a moan. Stefan chuckled as he gave her a peck on her lips.

Rebekah moved her hand to his neck and pulled Stefan in for a real kiss. She loved how their lips fit together perfectly. Rebekah would never tire of kissing him.

After a while, Stefan pulled back, "your brother is here and I don't want to make him mad."

"Who cares?" Rebekah asked pulling Stefan back to her.

Stefan shook his head. "Come one, let's go get a drink," Stefan pulled Rebekah along. They stopped at the bar for a quick drink before Rebekah pulled Mr. Salvatore back to the dance floor. Rebekah wanted to dance until she dropped. She wasn't reckless like some of the girls her brother danced with, but she knew how to have a good time.

At midnight the music began to slow down. Stefan held Rebekah close as they swayed to the music. Rebekah caught a glimpse of her brother across the dance floor. It looked like he was with the same brunette girl again. She would have to remind herself to ask him what was going with her. She knew that he had never loved anyone but that was because he never stayed with the same woman more than a few days and the ones that lasted that long were special. Rebekah wondered what he saw in her.

* * *

Klaus POV

Klaus was surprised on how much he liked the Salvatore boy. Stefan did seem too cocky, but the way he tortured that man with his wife's blood was very enjoyable. Klaus was amused to watch the horror on that man's face. It was a trick that Klaus would probably use in the future. He always did like the gruesome torture.

It was something his older brother, Elijah, would complain about. Elijah preferred ordeals to be handled civilized; always the business man. Klaus saw torture as a quicker way to get results. And he would use it whenever necessary.

Klaus was glad that the witch, Gloria, was cooperating so he wouldn't have to torture her with her friends and family. He just returned from her private office. They talked about the shield the witch had put up around Chicago. Gloria told Klaus that the witches on the other side were not happy that she had done it; they believed that she had messed with nature.

Klaus was glad that the protection spell was working. He was also glad when he received news that Mikael had not been spotted anywhere inside of Chicago. Klaus felt like this was a night to celebrate and relax; his only problem was that he had no one to celebrate with. Rebekah was his only family in Chicago at the moment, and she was off dancing with the Salvatore. As much as he wanted to take her away from Stefan, he couldn't do it. Rebekah was his little sister and much to her disbelief, he was glad to see her happy.

Klaus didn't want to put his happiness aside so he looked around the speakeasy to see you he could celebrate with, even if they were just going to be a drink.

Mariselle.

He spotted the brunette that he had shared company with earlier that night. He walked up to her, and before he could say anything she said, "Hello, Nik. Where have you been?"

The question surprised him. Not many people took an interest into his activities. Perhaps it was just a simple conversation starter.

"Doesn't matter Mariselle. Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his arm to escort her to the dance floor.

"Only if you buy me a drink first," she said. Mariselle walked over to a table. Klaus decided to follow her for a reason he did not know.

He sat next to the girl at the table and ordered them a round of drinks. Mariselle began to tell him about the charity work she had done earlier that day. She was a part of a group for young ladies that made blankets and other things for the less fortunate.

Klaus wondered if Rebekah would be interested in anything like that. Klaus decided that she probably would be since it had to be better than sitting in their apartment all day. Klaus knew that his sister hated where they lived. She yearned for the evening when she could go out. Maybe now that he thought the border was secure, he should let her have a little more freedom; as long as she stayed inside the boundary.

Klaus wondered where Stefan Salvatore lived. If it was inside Chicago would he have a problem? Rebekah would probably want to spend most of her time there.

"What is your favorite day of the week?" Mariselle randomly asked Klaus.

"What kind of question is that?" Klaus asked.

"I was just wondering. I assume that you are a business man. You must work a lot," Mariselle took a sip of her drink waiting for Klaus's response.

"Sunday," he responded. "It is peaceful at home. It gives me time to paint."

"You paint?" she asked.

"Don't seem so surprised love," Klaus said.

She shook her head, "I am not, and that is very fascinating. I love to learn the small facts about people,"

"Okay, then what is a fascinating fact about me?"

She thought for a moment, "You didn't care to know my name until the very end of our first night together," she said. "Most people learn the names of other when they first meet."

Klaus thought about that and supposed it was true. He planned on killing her and he did not see the need in knowing her name, but then he decided to spare her life. For some reason he wanted to know more about her, so he inquired her name.

The more he thought about he realized that Stefan wanted to know Liam Grant's name. He forgot about this detail earlier not seeing it as having any meaning, but after his talk with Mariselle he expected there to be more behind it. Klaus decided that he would pay a visit to Stefan Salvatore's apartment the next day figure out what it is was.

* * *

**I hoped you like seeing Klaus's perspective. Next chapter Klaus will be visiting Stefan and learning about the list of names hidden in his closet.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Stefan's journal 2

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. Happy Belated Labor Day!**

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites!**

**I planned on writing this chapter from Klaus' point of view, but then I decided that I wanted to write another journal entry from Stefan. I hope you guys like it; this chapter begins to explore what we didn't see in the episode.**

March 16, 1922

Chicago is more than ever what I wanted it to be. I feel Alive here. There is blood flowing non-stop along with the drinks.

With Rebekah I have no black outs. I remember everything. We have blood shared multiple times and it is unbelievable. I just… I can't get enough of her.

I am glad that her brother Nik likes me. I had drinks with him last night and I was afraid that he would rip my heart then and there; but he did not. I felt as though I had to impress him so I mistreated Liam Grant. I hurt him and his wife. I tortured them, but there blood was delectable.

I believe that Nik approved of that. I saw him watch me closely as I cut into Lila's wrist. He was surprised that I forced Liam to drink his wife's blood.

…

There was a reason why I wanted to write in my journal today.

Rebekah's brother, Nik, just left my apartment. I wasn't really sure why he came. Nik said it was to thank me for allowing Rebekah to have a good night, but I could see that it was not the real reason. For an Original vampire, he was not a very good liar.

He came shortly after ten in the morning. I heard him walking up the stairs. It surprised me because I assumed that he would be silent as he came to find me. He walked like a human making loud steps. Maybe he was trying to be loud?

I remember when Lexi claimed that I was too loud to hunt. She took me out into the woods (she had me hunting deer. She was crazy thinking an animal diet would sustain me. I prefer human blood; it brings the best out.) In the woods, Lexi had me zoom through the trees after the animals. I was never able to make without snapping a twig. We spent days going over how to walk, it seemed like there were a lot of rules at the time, but I am glad that Lexi taught me how to walk silently. It makes it much easier now sneaking up on my prey. I love seeing the look in a human's eyes right before I bite into them and drink their blood.

Anyway, after Nik came into my apartment he didn't seem disgraced at how small it was. I tried to explain to him that I had money and I could afford a better place, but I was barley ever home, so why would I need a better place. I sounded stupid. I kept stumbling over my words. I was trying to prove to him that I did have money and I could support Rebekah if he would let me.

Do I want to support Rebekah? I don't think I do.

I mean there is definitely a connection, but I just met her.

Although I don't usually spend this much time with the same girl, so maybe it is a sign.

Listen to me, I am babbling back and forth. I have no need to argue over this. Nik would never let his sister live apart from him, I think he is very protective which is good; if I had a younger sister that was alive, I would want to protect her the best I could.

…

It didn't startle me that Rebekah's brother stopped by. It surprised me more that he wanted to know why I wondered what Liam Grant's name was before I continued to torture him. I tried to make excuses, but he saw through all of them.

He threatened to compel me if I didn't tell the truth.

Did you know that original vampires can compel other regular vampires?

It surprised me, I wasn't expecting it. I told him the truth because I didn't want to be compelled. I thought that I would never be compelled after I turned. Katherine compelled me when she stayed with my family as I was a human. I have the memories now, but I did not like the feeling of compulsion, but unfortunately for humans it gets me what I want.

Have I been compelled as a vampire before this? I will have to ask Rebekah the next time I see her. Hopefully she will give me a straight answer.

I showed Nik the list of names in my closet. He liked how I stored my liquor. He told me that he just kept it out in the open, and I remember seeing that when I was at his apartment a few days ago. It makes sense because he could just compel anyone to forget about it.

He was surprised at the list of names I kept. But he smiled and said that he was beginning to like me more and more. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not. What did that mean? Would he use me to kill his enemies? I hope not.

…

Now two people know about the secret list. Nik and Damon. I wrote my brother about it. I never received a response, but I am glad for that, Damon might come and ruin the fun I am having in Chicago.

If I wasn't so keen on Rebekah, I would be having a different girl each night. So much blood. So much sex. Although I suppose that I am still having a lot of blood, but now I am sharing it with her. She makes me go crazy. I want to be close with her all the time.

…

I, umm.

…

Did I do the right thing by showing him where I kept the list of names?

Why am I asking you that? You are a stupid journal that has no way of responding.

I wonder what Nik will tell Rebekah. I hope he doesn't blab the secret about.

I need a drink.

….

There that's better. I just had a shot of whiskey. This day has been crazy.

I should just go to Gloria's and drink away the crazy. Maybe Rebekah would be there. Nik did seem to like me this afternoon so I believe he would let his sister to continue to spend time with me. She is just what I need.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: / Thanks Joan89 for the review. I'm glad that you like this story! :D**

**I was watching season 3 episode 3, which the story is based off of, and I realized that there was a gap in time between a couple of the flash backs. In one flash back, Klaus didn't really like Stefan, but in another they were smiling and calling each other brothers. So I am going to show that change in the next few chapters.**

"How do I look?" Rebekah asked Klaus as she came out of her room and into the living room. She was wearing a light blue dress with lace at the collar. It was much more modest than her other dresses. Rebekah looked sophisticated instead of a flapper.

Klaus gave Stefan permission to escort Rebekah to a dinner party for a women's group that Rebekah had taken an interest in. The dinner was inside the Chicago boundary and Klaus was beginning to have some trust in Mr. Salvatore.

"Beautiful, sister," Klaus said not looking up from his painting.

"The least you could do is look up," Rebekah said. She walked over to the window to see is she could see Stefan walking below. "After the dinner, Stefan and I will meet you at Gloria's."

"If you insist, but you aren't wearing that to Gloria's are you?" He asked, finally looking up.

"No, of course not, I have to wear this for the dinner. I do want the other ladies to like me. They seem like a good group of women, and I would like to join them; I do need something to do during my days," Rebekah said.

"I am sorry, sister, that there hasn't been much to do here for you. I would usually suggest that we leave, but I want to learn more about Gloria; she seems to be powerful. I also like how we have a protection spell around us. If only Elijah was here with us…"

"I know. I do like it here. I love the night life, I just need to find something to occupy my time during the day, and I think this could be it if it all goes well tonight."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right there," Rebekah said softly knowing that Stefan would be able to hear her. She quickly went to the mirror and checked her makeup.

When she opened the door, Stefan took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Good evening, Miss Mikealson," Stefan said.

* * *

"Everyone, please be seated," The head of the women's group said. She was at the head of the table in a dark red dress. She had her wrapped into a tight bun at the back of her head. She seemed very professional and a no nonsense woman.

They were all around a large table that was set for dinner. The room was very big and it connected to a ball room that was larger than Stefan's entire apartment. The whole building was amazing; it was very large and beautiful. Each room was a different color. Whoever owned the building had to be very rich. Stefan wished that he could have that kind of money. Although he did suppose he had something better; immortality.

Stefan was sitting next to Rebekah, but she was talking to a woman on the other side of her. Rebekah had spent the whole night talking to her, which was starting to piss off Stefan. He went with her so she would think of him as more than just a flavor of the week, but so far it had not been worth it. Stefan had nothing in common with any of the other men in the room. And above all there was no alcohol.

_Why did these people have to be so squeaky clean?_ Stefan wondered.

They were serving tea and lemonade and none of the other gentlemen had flasks on them to spruce up the evening. Stefan brought his flask, but Rebekah confiscated it back at her apartment. She told him that she wanted him to be presentable and not drunk. She also told him to be a man a suck it up for a few hours.

Stefan was just waiting for the dinner to be over, so he and Rebekah could go to Gloria's.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The woman next to Rebekah was trying to bring him into their conversation.

"Yes," he said.

"I was just asking what you did for a living," she said.

Stefan wondered what he did for a living. He had many jobs over the years; he was in the military, but war is over now, so he can't say that. Lexi mad him work in a homeless shelter to realize that he was taking peoples' lives, but that wouldn't impress these people.

Stefan looked a Rebekah, she was trying to tell him something with her eyes, but he was just not sure what.

"I am a business man, I have traveled all over the country, but I mainly work from Chicago or New York City," Stefan had a feeling that that was what Nik did, but he had never talked business with the original.

Rebekah looked like she was happy with his response.

"Wow that is incredible. Have you been all the way to California?" the woman asked.

"Yes I have. I saw the Pacific Ocean, It just stretched out for miles and miles," Stefan said.

"But I'm sure it is much like the good old Atlantic," a man said from across the table. It was obvious to Rebekah and Stefan that this man had not traveled much, if at all. He seemed small and timid.

"I suppose it is," Rebekah said. "But, of course, it is so much larger. I could not even imagine how long the trip would be to cross it by boat."

"Would you ever travel it to see China?" The woman asked Stefan.

"I'm not sure, in the future I probably will," Stefan said.

"China isn't worth your time. It didn't seem that exotic to me," Rebekah said before she took a drink of her lemonade.

"Have you been there, Miss. Mikealson?" the man asked shocked that a woman would travel so far.

"Yes, many years ago. I went with my family. My brothers are much like Stefan; they both travel for work, and my one brother opted to take the entire family with him to see the world."

"I couldn't even imagine," The woman next to Rebekah said.

That was the end of that conversation because dinner came out and the conversation turned to smaller chit-chat.

* * *

After dinner, the group moved into the library where they had after dinner drinks, which consisted of coffee and more tea. Stefan was bored and wanted to leave, but the women were just about ready to talk about their next event and they wanted to include Rebekah in the planning.

The women discussed about having a meeting in the next few days to plan for a charity ball. Rebekah very much wanted to be a part of the planning. She suggested that they have a raffle at the ball to draw in more money.

The ladies' claimed that it was a magnificent idea, and since they had never had one before they felt that it would draw more people in for a chance to try and win.

It was decided that Rebekah would work along with the regular planners so she would learn how they planned the events. Rebekah was a little frustrated that she was being taken under their wing since she was older than all of them, and she had planned famous balls for the king of England, but she decided to act as a normal human and not a supernatural that was a few centuries old.

Rebekah and Stefan made it to Gloria's quickly after leaving the dinner party. Stefan took two drinks from a passing waiter. The vampires both downed them quickly glad to have alcohol in their system after the long night.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I had writers block at the beginning of the week, and then my internet wasn't working. I already started the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to get that posted on Monday.**

**This chapter isn't what I originally planned on happening, but I think you will like it. Let me know!**

Rebekah walked down the street glad that Klaus had given her the freedom to be in Chicago without him by her side all day. She knew how to handle herself, and as long as she didn't leave the boundary, she would be fine. And it was Daytime so most of the usual threats were not present.

Rebekah was headed to a planning meeting for the women's group that she attended the dinner party with Stefan. It was a few days after the dinner party and they were going to begin planning the ball. Rebekah was excited because she wanted to show the women how well she was with events. Then maybe in the future she would be allowed to plan the events without their help.

"Miss Mikealson, it's so good to see you," said Dorothy, the president of the group. They decided to meet at a tea room in the middle of the business district. The room was wallpapered with a pink and green pattern. The celling was white and it has flowers designed into it. Rebekah thought that the place looked very nice, but she thought that not many men would enter since it was very feminine.

"Please, call me Rebekah," Rebekah said sitting down. She was glad to see that she was not the last one there; another spot was still open. They were sitting at a table made up for five people.

"We are still waiting for Mary Beth." A blonde next to Rebekah said. "My name is Sally Moss. I wasn't at the dinner party the other day, but I heard much about you."

"It's a pleasure," Rebekah said. She hoped that the things Sally had heard were all pleasant. Hopefully the women weren't upset that she brought Stefan; maybe she wouldn't bring him to the next dinner party they had.

Mary Beth shortly arrived, and so the meeting began.

When it was over they had decided on where they were going to host the ball. Sally wanted it to be on a rooftop so they could see the stars, and Rebekah agreed that it would be exciting and different. Dorothy thought that it would be too exotic so she made the final decision that it would be at the grand ballroom.

Rebekah understood that it would make the most sense to be held there, but more people would like to see the stars. Rebekah hoped that perhaps the next event could take place under the stars.

The women also made a list of who should be invited. Rebekah didn't really know anyone to suggest since she was still new in town. She did tell them that her brother was very well connected and she would talk to him about getting some more businessmen and their wives to attend. The women appreciated that because businessmen meant more money for their charity.

Rebekah was pleased with all of the decisions. She liked the women; Rebekah felt as though they would be fast friends.

* * *

Klaus slipped the back door of Gloria's. The witch wasn't expecting him, but Klaus wanted to see if she had any progress.

Gloria was working in her private room. Her eyes were closed and she was chanting with her hands held over a pile of spices. The candles around the room were all lit making the room inviting.

"Witch," Klaus said.

The candles went out and the room became cold.

"What?" Gloria said looking up. She was upset that he interrupted her spell. She was almost down creating the herbs that would help her create a truth spell. She planned on using the herbs and putting them in someone's drink in order to find out the truth. She didn't believe that she needed them that second, but Gloria did want them in future.

"What are you working on?" Klaus asked. He came farther into the room.

Before she responded she relit some of the candles in the room.

"That is none of your business," she said. "Can I help you with something, Klaus?"

"I just wanted to make sure that the boundary spell was still up," Klaus said. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He kicked his feet up onto a nearby table.

"Yes, it is. When it falls you will feel it, the magic will fall down all around the city."

Klaus considered this. Would he really be able to feel the magic even though he wasn't magical?

"Can you do a location spell?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, it is an easy spell," Gloria sounded insulted. "Do you have an item from the person you are searching for?"

"No," Klaus said he stood up and walked to look at one of the book shelves, his back was towards Gloria.

_Surely in one of these books there is a location spell that doesn't require an object that belongs to Mikael_, Klaus thought.

Gloria thought about his options.

"I could contact the spirits. They might give me help on how to contact someone without a personal belonging," Gloria said. She wasn't sure if the spirits would help her because she was working with Klaus, but she thought the information would still be valuable nevertheless.

"Go ahead," Klaus said. He wanted her to contact the witches right away.

He spotted a book on a shelf labeled "Creaturae Noctis Lunam et Praecones" it was Latin for "Night Creatures and Moon Criers". He pulled it off the shelf to have a better look at it. It was beaten and battered. The cover was loose and the pages were turning yellow.

Gloria began the spell as Klaus began to read. It was nothing special; it was mainly folklore and fantasy about the two supernatural creatures. What Klaus did find interesting was a little poem in the book:

Natus ex sanguine alieno.

Post mortem Transfiguered

Totum sacrificium.

Lunam et Sanguine

Coniuncti per spiritum.

Diabolus tamquam malum.

Eduxit ad lucem

In virtute

Angeli.

Klaus translated it and realized that it was about him. It talked about his curse and how he won't be a true hybrid until the curse is broken from sacrifice.

The part that confused him was the end. It said that he was the devil and he would be brought to the good side by an angel. _Did it mean a real angel_? Klaus wondered. _No that can't be right, there is no such thing._

There were scribbling's on the side of the poem that he could not read.

"Klaus," Gloria said. She was finished talking to the spirits. "There is another way to contact someone."

"Before that, did you write this?" Klaus asked pointing to the words hand written into the book.

"No, I found that book in the basement of a building in Chicago when I first moved here. I have not touched it since I put it on the shelf. Someone else put the words there."

Klaus wanted to find out more about the book. He would bring it home and read the rest of it looking for clues.

"What did you learn from the witches?" Klaus said.

"They said I could use an object from the beloved as long as I am connected to the person by blood."

"Clarify that," Klaus said. "I need an object from Mikael's beloved and blood from someone that he is related to?"

"Yes, I believe so," Gloria said. "I can perform the location spell as soon as you bring be the objects I require."

"Fine I will be back later," Klaus said.

He left the building hoping that Rebekah would be able to help with the spell. He was almost sure that the necklace she always wore was from the original witch. It would hopefully be enough to work.

**The poem in English is:**

_Born from blood of another,_

_Transfigured till death,_

_Sacrifice made whole._

_Moon and blood;_

_United by spirit._

_Evil as the Devil._

_Brought to light_

_By the power_

_Of an angel._

**I am a HUGE Klaroline fan so in my mind they end up together, so Caroline is the Angel in the Poem.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wanted to thank Angel for the guest review! I'm glad you love it.**

**There is a section in this chapter that might be a little gory, but I think it isn't worse than the show. It is italicized for that reason and because it is a flashback. :D**

Klaus thought about the poem that he read in the book he took from Gloria. He read the entire thing twice and he still had no idea what the last stanza meant. The rest of the book made sense since it just read that werewolves and vampires are supernatural creatures.

Klaus still wasn't able to decipher the scribbles around the poem. He looked at it under a magnifying glass and was able to make out some letters, but the overall message was still lost to him.

Klaus would just have to show it to Elijah the next time he saw his brother.

Klaus took a sip of the blood he poured into a glass.

Stefan was across the room to get himself a drink.

It had been a couple of days since the two met and their relationship has grown. Klaus has come to like being around Stefan. They share the same views on politics…and torture. Klaus liked hearing about Stefan and his Ripper habits.

Stefan told Klaus about one time where he slayed an entire village.

_Stefan had been wandering for days. He was in the country, and there seemed to be no towns nearby. It was evening approaching night._

_He hadn't fed for a couple of days. There were plenty of animals around, but he would not go back to a bunny diet. He was a ripper, and he only drank human blood._

_Stefan saw lights up ahead. A town._

_As Stefan approached the town he saw that the town was very small, only a few streets long, so it was more of a village._

_The streets were all empty. Stefan heard voices coming from the tavern. Men were drinking and playing billiards_

_As Stefan approached, he could smell blood on the inside. Someone must have gotten hurt._

_Stefan could feel his eyes change color. His fangs started to drop down from his gums._

_He ran around the building purposefully hitting random objects as he went to spook the men inside. Once inside he switched off most of the lamps making the men even more scared. Stefan enjoyed the chase, and the terror on the humans face as Stefan attacked._

_The men inside the bar were shaking in fear, too afraid to scream in front of the other men._

_Stefan appeared in front of one of them. The man let out a little squeak._

_Stefan smiled and let his fangs show. Stefan then bit into the man's neck drawing out the blood._

_The other men in the tavern started to scream and curse. Stefan turned to them and started attacking them one by one. He ripped them apart, trying to take in all of their blood._

_He went crazy and he couldn't stop. He continued to attack people. After the he finished with all the men in the tavern he went outside and saw that some of the neighbors came out to see what was going on._

_One man from a building over tried shooting Stefan; however, the man had bad aim and missed Stefan went after him next. He ran and caught the man by the throat. Stefan bit down into his neck and sucked the blood out of his body. Stefan tried so hard to get the blood from the man's neck that his head snapped clean off the body._

_Women screamed. They began to run._

_Stefan chased them all down one-by-one. No one was left untouched._

_Stefan blacked out. All he wanted was blood, blood, and more blood. It was haunting him and he couldn't get enough._

_Stefan walked out of the village the next morning; a trail of red behind him. Bodies were scattered up and down the small, three street town. It started at the tavern, but it escalated. Men, women and children were all attacked. They were ripped apart and no blood was left._

* * *

Klaus loved that this baby vampire was a monster. A true Ripper.

Klaus had heard stories of a mass murderer. The chaos was causing Klaus some problems since he was on the run from Mikeal. Klaus will need to teach Stefan some restraint, but Klaus wanted to learn some of Stefan's tricks. When Stefan made the human drink his wife's blood, Klaus was amazed. Klaus want's to learn more about Stefan and his ways of torture. Klaus could use Stefan to help protect his family.

Stefan sat in the chair across for the original. Stefan had his feet up, enjoying the Mikealson apartment. It wasn't big, but it was definitely bigger than his own.

"Stefan, tell me more about you," Klaus said.

"What do you want to know, Nik?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Klaus decided to start out easy before getting into life's philosophy.

"I had a sister as a human, and well, she was a tramp for a lack of a better word."

"I prefer the word strumpet. I call Rebekah one sometimes," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"No my sister is worse, much worse. She had a child out of wedlock, and she didn't stay with her family when she was pregnant, she stayed in a hotel room, having different men each night."

"Ah," Klaus said. "Any other siblings?"

"I have an older brother. He was turned into a vampire shortly after me." Stefan said.

"It's good to spend eternity with family," Klaus said thinking about his one family. Always and forever. He carted them around in coffins for their own protection. They weren't smart enough to handle themselves, and with Mikael out there, Klaus couldn't risk losing any of them.

"Not my brother," Stefan said. "He promised to torture me for all of eternity."

"Then you must have done something terrible, mate."

Stefan took a sip of his liquor. "I forced him to turn."

"That's not terrible. Who wouldn't want to be immortal and full of power?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure. It will take a while for him to forgive me, especially since, his 'one true love' burned in a church" Stefan said as he took another drink.

"That does put a damper on spirits," Klaus said with a chuckle.

Stefan didn't say anything else. He has gotten over Katherine Pierce, but Damon still has not. At first Stefan was upset that she perished in a fire, but after all the years, Stefan has moved on.

"Where are you from Stefan?" Klaus asked he did not know much about the younger vampire.

"Here and there, much like yourself I assume," he said.

Klaus put his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but where did you live while you were human."

"Small town eventually became over run by vampires; you probably never had heard of it," Stefan said.

"Try me," Klaus said. He knew where most of the vampire communities were in the world. He made it one of his priorities to know who was the leader and where. The only community he still had a strong connection was New Orleans, but Klaus left his prodigy in charge, so he knew that everything would be taken care of.

"Mystic falls," Stefan said.

"In Virginia?" Klaus asked. He had heard of that town. It was where his doppelganger was. He needed her to break the curse that was placed on him, but she managed to escape him for the last fifty years or so. He had heard that she died in a church fire…

"The girl that your brother loved, she was in this town," Klaus asked.

"Yes, she was the one that turned both of us."

"Both of you, that couldn't have made your brother happy," Klaus said. It seemed like this women was like Tatia, having two brothers fight over the same girl.

"No, neither of us was very happy, we both were hoping that she would choose us," Stefan said. He stood up to refill his drink.

Two brothers fighting over the same girl, Klaus was certain that this was his doppelganger.

"What was her name?" Klaus asked. He wanted to confirm the identity of this vampire. Perhaps Stefan would know if Katerina really died in the fire or if she was faking it.

"Why does it matter?" Stefan asked getting suspicious. He wanted to know why Klaus was asking all of the questions.

"Just curiosity, mate. What else are you going to do?"

"Fine, Nik. Her name was Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**There was a guest a while back that suggested that I have "Stefan drop Katherine's name". Originally I wasn't sure that I was going to include her name, but I kept thinking back to the review and I came up with the end of this chapter. I hope whoever made that review liked what I did and is still reading!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
